Not Our Parents
by PrismaticCollaborations
Summary: We're polar opposites: he's that cool, sexy pureblood who knows everything without having to study; I'm that popular-for-my-parents'-deeds, nerdy Ravenclaw who knows that his dad and my mum were once in love and it did not work out. Still, we are not our parents. Oneshot sequel to Proud, Pureblood Slytherin.


My dad specifically warned me not to fall in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

I didn't mean to disappoint him, truly, I didn't. But I couldn't help it! Scorpius is just so...amazing...

That fluttery feeling I get whenever he touches me, even accidentally, it's really grown on me.

Oh, what will my parents think?

My mom was in love with Scorpius' father during their Hogwarts time, and sometimes, I think they've still got something going on. But...I'm a Weasley, and Scorpius is a Malfoy (Not to mention Draco, Scorpius' father, hated my dad and my Uncle Harry...just saying...)

Okay...I have a _huge _secret.

Ready?

We, that is, Scorpius and I...

...well, we eloped.

Oh...curses, I am so dead when my dad finds out.

You wanna know what weakened a hardcore nerd like myself and caused her to break the rules? I guess it wouldn't hurt, since you already know how it ended...

We were sitting in the library, he with his shoeless stockinged feet rebelliously propped on a stack of books, shirt half undone, and paper covered in what was most certainly not a Transfiguration essay...me with my nose in a huge book of Potions ingredients, legs crossed primly, and curly red hair pulled back in a barrette

Obviously he's staring at me, just as he has been for...as long as I can remember.

Despite the fact that I was never even supposed to talk to Scorpius, we had somehow become the closest of friends within months of our second year, when he realized how useful an asset I could be to him...

...What? Being a nerd has its perks!

So he's watching me, and I'm trying to remain focused, when, out of nowhere, he snatches my book, throws it aside, grabs my hand, and pulls me into a darker corner of the library. Before I can speak, his lips are on mine and...Hey! I'm seventeen, I'm allowed to be as hormonal as I am!

I get over the shock quickly and wind my arms around his neck as we continue to kiss passionately. Oh, how could my parents ever make Scorpius Malfoy off limits? He is so..._Ohgosh_!

He pulls away and immediately holds up a thin gold ring. If this is what I think it is...!

His voice is so deep and...okay, totally sexy, "Rose Weasley, I am in love with you, and I don't care what anyone else says or thinks, will you marry me?"

Oh, those eyes...

At this close proximity, it could be the amazing scent of his cologne, or that sincere sparkle in his perfect blue eyes, or his white-blond hair that I've completely messed up...or his lips, red from our kissing..but I know he's the one.

"Yes!" I almost scream, pulling his face down to kiss him again.

I'm a bit surprised, however, when he pulls back again.

He looks searchingly at me for a moment before inquiring, deep voice intoxicatingly low, "Right now?"

I know doubt flickers across my face momentarily, but another, this time whispered, yes leaves my mouth before I can consider the consequences.

"Then, Hermione Rose Weasley, do you take me to be your husband, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?" I'm speechless.

Swallowing my sudden obsession with the way his lips moved when he spoke, I manage to say, "I do. Do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, take me to be your wife, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?"

"Of course..." his gaze wanders to my lips as he continues, "Take this ring as a token of my undying love and affection."

As he presses his lips to mine once more, I feel him place the ring on my finger. This feels so forbiddenly right, that I almost forget that I don't have a ring for him.

Painfully breaking off the kiss, I unclasp my necklace and take out my wand to change it into a ring for my new husband.

I don't even get to speak before he kisses me again. My arms wrap around him, and his around me, and we are quickly running out of air when I hear heels coming our way.

Blast!

I push him away as he murmurs, "Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy."

We're both blushing furiously and breathing heavily as we walk as calmly as possible back to our abandoned homework.

Once the scene is clear, his hand slips under the table and clasps mine.

And now I have to tell my parents?

Lord help me!

And, in case you're curious as to why I have to tell them now...I'm two months pregnant.

Being me, I have this entire speech memorized down to every pause and voice fluctuation.

"Hello, Mum, Dad," so far, so good.

Christmas break is the best time, I've decided, to break the news to them, "Uh...I'm...well...er, I'm married."

Er...I'm so nervous right now...

My dad stands up, his face reddening, "What?!"

"And...you know...pregnant..." I know I'm blushing now.

My mom is in shock and my dad looks fit to burst.

"Who dared?" He roars.

I wither in his anger and manage to croak, "Scorpius...Malfoy."

"That bastard! Rose, how could you let me down like this? How could you like anything related to that creature Draco Malfoy?! Especially his own filthy, arrogant son?"

What did he just say about my precious husband?

"Shut up! _Shut! Up!_"

My dad goes pale at my change in moods, obviously a bit scared, "Don't you _dare _talk about my Scorpius like that! Just because you have some _stupid _prejudice against his dad doesn't mean I can't love him!"

Did I really just say all of that?

My mom stands now and looks at me for a moment before placing a hand on my dad's shoulder.

"Ron," she murmurs, "please. Trust me when I say this is what's meant to be."

He looks so shocked at those words that I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack.

Obviously he is still furious, but it's almost as if he's afraid of my mother...either way, he sits back down, still red in the face, and mom sits beside him, lovingly stroking his hand as she congratulates me.

And that's how it happened. My mom later told me that she thought she and Draco Malfoy never worked out because they were Slytherin and Gryffindor, Pureblood and Muggleborn.

But Scorpius and I, we are not our parents. We are the version of them that works, in some ways.

In others, we're still completely forbidden, as I doubt my dad will ever stop tormenting my husband, but we try to avoid him as much as possible because we belong together.

No one has an opinion strong enough to keep us apart.


End file.
